1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tomato-based sauce and a process for making such sauce. More particularly, the invention is related to a sauce which includes a caramelization of a substantial amount of sugar, the sugar being an additive to the sauce, as well as a caramelization of sugars which are additional components of the sauce.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Tomato-based sauces, particularly sauces for spaghetti and other sauces, are popular items in the diets of many people and many families. Conventionally, the modern consumer utilizes ready-made products of one of the major food-product companies when preparing the evening meal of spaghetti and spaghetti sauce. The sauce is emptied into a sauce pan, heated, and then served with the cooked spaghetti.
What the ready-made products offer in terms of convenience they typically lack in flavor. It is known that the processing necessary for providing an adequate shelf-life for such sauces, such as treatment at high temperatures, serve to degrade their flavor, texture, and color, for example.
Attempts to improve the appeal of such ready-made products have led to the development of lines of pasta sauces within brands. Such lines include names as such “roasted garlic,” “roasted peppers and garlic,” “sun-dried tomato,” “marinara and burgundy wine,” and even “Florentine spinach and cheese.”
Home-made pasta sauces can require somewhat more time for a typical consumer to make and they can be somewhat more flavorful than the ready-made type, particularly when fresh ingredients are used. Nevertheless, there remains a need for a pasta sauce that is flavorful and is different from pasta sauces that are presently known.
It is known that known pasta sauces include a variety of different additives, such as different spices, to affect the flavor of the resultant sauce. Known pasta sauces have flavors in which certain constituents dominate, i.e., sauces have flavors dominated by the taste of salt, garlic, oregano, or tomato. In general, however, known pasta sauces have a generally predictable texture and taste.